Misguided Perceptions
by layalee
Summary: This is Jared and Kim's story! We all know that Kim was into Jared way before he imprinted on her, but we don't have the juicy details! This story revolves around how Jared and Kim fall in love and the journey they both go on to finally accept that they belong together. Drama, laughter, fun, anguish, tears, and love will lead them to their happy ending, but until then, read on.
1. Prologue

_**AN:**Hello! My name is Layla and this is my new story. It's about our beloved, hot, amazing, drool-worthy, daydream-inducing werewolves and their imprints. This particular fanfiction revolves around Jared and Kim. I've always wondered how their story really went, and this is my idea of it. Now, the title may not make sense, but throughout the story, misguided perceptions will be revealed and hopefully proved wrong! Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
><span>_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its original characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. All I own are original characters and the plotline.

**Prologue**

Unrequited love is the worst. That's what they always say, right? But this fluttery feeling I get in the pit of my stomach when I hear his voice, the quickening of my heartbeat when he's close, the fast breaths I take in anticipation of seeing him… Those don't feel like the worst feelings. In fact, they feel like the best.


	2. Chapter One: Unrequited Love

_**AN:** Here's the first chapter of the story. It starts out slow, but that's just me establishing a base. Enjoy and let me know what you think!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its original characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. All I own are original characters and the plotline.

**Chapter One: Unrequited Love**

_Kim_

Being invisible never bothered me. As a shy, quiet person, being in the spotlight was a nervous nightmare. So I blended in the background, kept my opinions to myself, and just watched others. It never bothered me that people didn't try to look at me. Except now, with him, it bothers me.

Jared Cameron was… the epitome of man. He was tall, muscled, and beautiful. His tan Quileute skin, long black hair and intense brown eyes made every girl on the Reservation swoon, no matter her age. He was nice, funny, slightly mysterious… and he never looked twice at me. Which means I looked at him a lot. Too much, sometimes.

My crush started when I saw him during sophomore year, laughing with Paul at God knows what. His laugh, rich and deep, stopped me in my tracks and made my head swivel involuntarily towards the sound. His head was thrown back, his long, smooth throat exposed, and he laughed like he hadn't a care in the world. And I fell in love. So I did what every girl in my situation would do: I stalked him.

My mother always told me to never let my whole world revolve around a boy. Every time she'd repeat that piece of advice, whether she was brushing my hair, hugging me, or shopping with me, I agreed with her. I mean, love and relationships are great and everything… but when they end, what would you have left? That's why I endeavored to follow her advice. But it was easier said than done, when the mere thought of Jared brought a smile to my face. I didn't make him my whole word… Just maybe the center of it.

I'd take the long way to class just to pass by his locker, I'd try to catch his eye – and fail, every time – and whenever he was in the vicinity, I strained to catch his every word. I watched him from afar, eventually memorizing his schedule. I knew he had lunch with Paul and some other guys, I knew he excelled at history and science but struggled with English, and I knew he worked hard. Unfortunately, my stalking also led to the knowledge that he did not date seriously. While he wasn't a player, he was no saint, either. Every time I'd hear the gossip about some date he'd been on, my heart would ache and my eyes would lower to hide the stinging tears.

I didn't know if what I felt was love, but it sure seemed like it. It's been a year since I heard that laugh, and since then, my daydreams revolved around him, the wishes I spent on shooting stars involved him, and my free time was spent doodling Kimberly Cameron on whichever piece of paper I could get my hands on.

Unrequited love sucked, except when it didn't. The things I felt for him made me feel warm and brought a smile to my face. But then I'd remember that he has never and will never look at me like I looked at him, and my smile would fall.

* * *

><p>Stalking Jared Cameron was the reason I knew his two-week absence from school was out of habit. The word going around said that he had mono, which made me anxious. I'd never gone that long without seeing him, and the knowledge that he was ill saddened me. I was half worried that he wouldn't be able to catch up on all the work he missed and half worried I'd never see him again, which I realized, when I was being logical, was ridiculous. After the first week and a half, I gave up watching the door of history class waiting for him to show up. The disappointment I felt when I didn't see his bronze skin appear cut too deeply. And that's how I missed his appearance on the first day of what would've been the third week of his absence.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> Woohoo, that's the first chapter done! I know it was short but I like how I ended it here. I have a love-hate relationship with cliffhangers, but I had to do it here ;)_


	3. Chapter Two: Change

**Disclaimer: Alas, I unfortunately do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer, although I do kidnap them on occasion... ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Change<strong>

_Kim_

He changed. That's all I could think when I looked up to see what all the loud whispers were about and found Jared back in school, striding towards his seat next to me while he ignored the whispers and blatant stares. He changed. He must have grown _at least_ an entire foot, he had muscles that made me want to swoon, his previously long hair was replaced by a short haircut, and most importantly, there was a seriousness to his expression that I'd never seen before.

As I realized I was staring just like everyone else, I ducked my head to hide behind my long, thick hair before he caught me. I felt him sit down next to me and, although there was quite a measure of space between our seats, I felt his body heat hit me like waves. He was warm and it felt good to be immersed in that warmth. I caught myself just before releasing a content sigh.

"Welcome back, Mr. Cameron," said Mr. Court with a genuine smile. "Try your best to catch up," he added.

After that, Mr. Court called the attention of the class and they turned back around to face him, freeing Jared from their shocked stares. For the rest of the class, the teacher explained the new history chapter we had started but I barely heard a word. With Jared next to me, so close after so much time without seeing him, there was one thought running through my head: _He's back, and he's changed. And something about his eyes tells me it's more than just his body that's different._

* * *

><p>I wanted to tell Jared welcome back and that I hoped he felt better, but of course I didn't have the courage for that. I've had a crush on him for what felt like forever, and I'd never had the courage to speak to him. Today wasn't any different. So immediately after the bell rang, signaling the end of class, I gathered my things and bolted out the door. I paid more attention in fourth period since I didn't have Jared next to me to completely distract me. However, I did notice that Paul Lahote was missing. He usually occupied the seat behind me but today, it was empty. I dismissed it as him skipping class, which wasn't entirely unusual.<p>

By the end of fourth period, I was looking forward to lunch and satisfying my hunger. And that, I thought sheepishly, included getting my fix of seeing Jared. Even if it was from afar, even if he had no idea I existed beyond the fact that I was the girl sitting next to him in history (if he even knew me as that), seeing him was enough.

Depositing my books and backpack in my locker, I grabbed my packed lunch – a chicken sandwich and an apricot – and headed towards the cafeteria. At the entrance, I paused and let my eyes roam around the large hall. Spotting my best friend at the table we usually sat at, I gave her a small wave and headed towards her.

"Hey," I greeted quietly, with a content smile on my face.

"Hey," Lucy replied with a smirk.

"What?" I asked, sitting down.

"You're smiling again. Jared Cameron is back in school? Coincidence? I think nooot,"

I blushed to the roots of my hair, which was one of my best assets. It was long, thick and naturally wavy. Aside from that, I was 5'7, with chestnut hair, the usual tan Quileute skin, and I had grey eyes and a curvy body that I was grateful for. I was pretty, but, I thought, shooting a disgruntled look at Jared's table where he was eating quietly for once, apparently not pretty enough.

Focusing on Lucy, I replied, "I don't know what you're talking about," but I couldn't keep a small smile from breaking out.

"Aha!" She said, slamming her hand on the table and startling Jonathan Yates who was coming to join us. Jonathan was one of our closest friends and recently, I've been suspecting that he had a major crush on Lucy.

"You can't hide anything from me, Kimberly Allen." She declared triumphantly.

"I can't exactly hide it from you if you already know, now, can I? And don't call me Kimberly," I grumbled.

Jonathan sat down next to me and asked, "Hide what?"

"Nothing," Lucy and I replied at the same time. We glanced at each other and after a beat burst out laughing. Jonathan just shook his head and mumbled something about "girls" and "weird".

After that, I ate my lunch in silence while listening to Lucy and Jonathan discuss Jared's return and Paul's absence amongst other circulating gossip, before they moved on to discuss the release of a new book by an author they both enjoyed. I didn't contribute to the conversation; I just let my eyes wander to Jared's form, and I wondered what put the serious look on his face. I wondered what was going through his head, and, most of all, I wondered if I would ever really find out.

* * *

><p>No one was home when I got to the house after school. As usual, Dad was at work until five and Mom was visiting Grandma like she did every other day, whilst Marcus, my younger brother, was at soccer practice. I kicked off my shoes and went up to my room. I loved the view there; the window looked out at the forest that bordered my house, and I always enjoyed taking long walks to clear my head. So I changed my clothes, put on my running shoes and went back downstairs. Grabbing a granola bar and my jacket, I headed outside and locked the door behind me. Stuffing the key in my pocket, I made my way towards the forest.<p>

While there wasn't a fixed path, I'd walked through these woods enough times to know my way around my regular route. Sighing, I unwrapped the granola bar and nibbled at it, finally letting my mind wander.

Jared. Trying to suppress the somersault my stomach did at the thought of him, I frowned. He changed, and I for one am wary of change. Did mono really affect someone's body like that? And… I let out a groan, trying to ease my frustration. This obsession is taking over my life. Yes, there, I admitted it. I, Kimberly Allen, am obsessed with Jared Cameron. After a beat, I let out a shaky laugh. Because even though I was obsessed, even if it might be unhealthy, I loved it. I loved him. Or at least, I really really _really_ liked him.

I looked down at my hand and realized I'd finished the granola bar. Pocketing the wrapper, I continued walking. I breathed in the scent of leaves, the drizzle of rain as it hit the already-damp soil, and the faint hint of flowers I could smell in the air. La Push really was beautiful. I knew a lot of people who wanted to travel miles and miles away to study at university, or relocate and work elsewhere… But me? Me, I was content spending my life in the reservation that I loved. Its beauty, its history, its rich culture… I loved that I belonged to it. Maybe I didn't belong to him, maybe I had no claim on Jared, but this, this tribe and town and places that landmark my childhood, this I could say is mine.

* * *

><p>After walking aimlessly for a while, I turned back around when it got dark. I may know my way around the forest in daylight, but nighttime was a different matter. I trudged back through the damp soil with a determination I had acquired through my walk. Jared isn't mine and he never will be. I had to accept that. In fact, I <em>will<em> accept it. Sure, I know it would take me a while to get over him, but I had to try. I had to try to get my life back, to not constantly be watching him and waiting for him to show up, waiting for him to notice me; I had to try to just be Kim again, not Kim who's crushing on Jared. Just Kim. Because honestly… I was tired of waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> There's Chapter 2! Hope you all like it. Suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated :D


	4. Chapter Three: The Eyes Say it All

**AN: Okay, so a few things. I described Kim physically in the previous chapter and it might have seemed a little OOC. The thing is, I've always imagined her inner beauty shining on the outside too, so that's how I chose to portray her. Also, this chapter contains Jared's POV. I'll be alternating between Jared and Kim's POVs throughout the story. It was fun yet also a challenge writing from a guy's perspective, so if you guys have any advice or CC, I'd appreciate it! **

**Lily: Yes, I'm glad too! Kim may appear weak at times, but she definitely has a strength within her.**

**I'd also like to extend thanks to the two guests who reviewed. Next time ( ;) ), leave your name or nickname so I can properly thank you for making me smile with your reviews.**

**Anyways, enough rambling from me. Enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Eyes Say it All<strong>

_Kim_

While I walked to school next morning, I remembered my resolution from last night, the one where I decided to actively get over Jared. Although the thought of letting go of him, even when he was never really mine, made my heart sink, I knew it was necessary. I was tired of being pathetic; I knew Lucy, who was the only one who knew about my massive crush on Jared and how deep it ran (at least, I hoped she was the only one), would never say that I was pathetic, but I knew that I was. Pining after a guy I could never have? Fantasizing and daydreaming about him when I should be focusing on class instead? Dreaming about him practically every night? All that, when he had never actually had a real conversation with me? That is what I called pathetic. And I was done being pathetic.

As the resolution firmed in my head, I neared school and held my head up high. I would do this. For my own good.

* * *

><p><em>Jared<em>

I loved being a wolf. The speed, the strength, the _freedom_… It felt absolutely amazing. Even with the anger that seemed to always simmer beneath the surface, I wouldn't give up my new identity. And, I thought dryly, I'd give anything to be away from the stares my classmates were giving me and out in the forest, where I could let loose the energy that seems to constantly be flowing through my veins ever since I first phased.

The population of our tribe was wrong about the myths being myths. They perceived the stories to be legend, something passed down from generation to generation for the purpose of entertainment. They didn't realize how mistaken they were. Everything about the legends was real. The spirit warriors who became shape-shifters, the treaty with the family of cold ones, the duty to protect the land… It was all real.

Sure, phasing for the first time was pretty scary. I had no idea what was happening to me and the voice in my head, telling me to calm down, wasn't really helping me calm down. But Sam Uley was patient and helped me through it. He explained that my tribe's legends about the wolves were real. He told me about my responsibilities and duties towards La Push, which, I have to admit, was pretty daunting, but it also gave me a sense of peace and direction. And of course, the whole I-can-turn-into-a-wolf thing? Yup, that was pretty freaking awesome too.

There were drawbacks, of course. The new anger I felt, accompanied by the fear that if I lost control, the people around me could get hurt, made be sober up. Not to mention having every thought and personal detail exposed to my pack members when I was in wolf form, now _that_ was embarrassing at times. Although the communication between us was essential and life-saving when we were on the hunt, it lent no privacy to our lives. But despite all that, despite the possibility of losing my life in a fight against vampires… I wouldn't trade being a wolf for being normal again. Because I felt more free than ever before.

Entering first period, I headed towards my seat and resolutely tried to ignore the whispers. Nevertheless, my heightened hearing meant that I caught most of what they were saying about me. God, you'd think they'd get over it by now! Didn't they get their fill of staring and gossiping yesterday? Yeah, the phase changed me, physically and mentally. I didn't mind; I like to think I'm a better person now. People, if they ever found out, may think that the pack and I are monsters, but we're not. We're their protectors, and we'll keep them safe whether they wanted us to or not.

I dropped down onto my seat and put my head in my hands, suddenly feeling weary. For the first time since I first phased, I actually had a good night's rest yesterday, but instead of making me feel rested, I felt off. Apparently my body resented breaking the pattern of staying up late and patrolling and only managing to catch a few hours of sleep each night.

Sighing, I reached down to the bag I had plopped beside my desk and extracted a pencil and my notebook. I had phased a while ago, but Sam only allowed me to come back to school once he was sure I could keep my temper and shifting under control; missing weeks of school meant I had a lot of catching up to do, which only added to my weary disposition.

I flipped my notebook open and prepared for English class to begin. Considering this wasn't my best subject, I needed to focus if I wanted to pull my grades up. And after shocking my mom with the news that her son could now turn into an animal, I didn't really want to spring the news on her that he might also be close to failing one of his classes.

* * *

><p>By the time history rolled around, most of the stares and whispers had stopped, which I was grateful for. I managed to be seated right before the final bell rang, but Mr. Court still hadn't made an appearance, which was odd since he was usually punctual. Letting my eyes wander around the classroom to pass the time, I noticed the girl sitting next to me, with her thick curtain of hair veiling her face. Kimberly was her name, I think. Yeah, I was sure that was it. She was doodling on her notebook; I looked down and I saw a bunch of random drawings. From the looks of it, she was a really good artist. She shifted in her seat and the left side of her face was revealed. With a pleasant jolt, I realized that she was quite pretty. Beautiful, even. I opened my mouth to greet her when I heard Mr. Court come in and call the class to attention. Reluctantly, I turned away from her and tried to pay attention to the continuation of yesterday's lesson.<p>

Although history was one of my favorite subjects, I couldn't seem to focus. I was thinking of Paul, who was one of my closest friends and another pack member, and the message he passed along from Sam during second period about a pack meeting tonight. I wondered what it was all about and if –

"Do you know the answer, Mr. Cameron?"

Mr. Court's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I paused as I realized that he was waiting for an answer I didn't know.

"Umm…" I said, trying to think of something.

Mr. Court raised his eyebrows, "Well, Jared?"

Damn! I was blank and he wasn't going to let up until he got an answer. And damned if I was going to say I didn't know. As I prepared to bullshit my way through this, I noticed the sliding of a notebook from Kimberly's side of the table to mine. Glancing down, I saw a blank page with only one word written neatly at the top: _Geronimo_.

I looked back up to Mr. Court and replied, "Geronimo."

Surprise flitted in my teacher's eyes, but then he nodded and moved on to ask another student something else when a knock at the door interrupted him and he went to see what it was about. Taking advantage of the small break in class, I turned slightly in my seat and addressed the pretty girl sitting beside me.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

She looked up; her eyes met mine, and time simply stopped. I felt like I was falling, falling into those deep eyes that kept reeling me in. Everything blurred away and only she remained, this girl who unexpectedly became the center of my universe. She was everything, _everything_. I would do anything for her, do anything to just see a smile on her face. Everything I was, everything I will be, will be to honor, cherish and protect her. Suddenly, everything came sharply back into focus. I wasn't falling anymore; I was grounded to this earth by this beautiful girl whom, despite the fact that she hasn't said a word to me, I loved.

My mouth dropped open, my eyes widened, and my hand twitched with the need to caress her smooth cheek. With a jolt, it registered in my mind that I had imprinted. According to Paul, imprinting was the worst thing ever, because it took away who you were and replaced you with someone who didn't belong to himself. But this? The thundering of my heart, the overflowing love I could feel inside me, the fierce need to just simply be near this woman sitting there, watching me with her large, intelligent eyes… This didn't feel like the worst thing ever. In fact, it felt like the best.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Da-da-duuum! He imprinted! To me, the imprinting scene is one of the most important and vital scenes in a werewolf fanfic. I hope I did it justice! <strong>

**Oh and btw, Geronimo is a historical figure in Native American history, just in case you were wondering.**

**Oooh, and did anyone catch any parallels between this chapter and a previous post? Let me know ;)**


	5. Chapter Four: The Tables Have Turned

**AN: Thanks to all who reviewed and/or favorited/followed this story! Made my day ;)**

**Also, I've always loved seeing an imprint's interaction with the pack, so for the purpose of inserting that in this fanfiction, we're gonna pretend that the whole pack has already come together. This ignores the timelines of the books. PS: No Nessie and Jacob isn't moping after Bella.**

**Now, this chapter is the longest of the chapters posted so far, so be awesome and tell me what you think about it :D**

**Disclaimer: Yes yes, I do own the wolves. Wait, no, I'm not Stephanie Meyer :( . All rights belong to her of course. And I'm not jealous. Not. One. Bit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Tables Have Turned<strong>

_Kim _

The desire to help Jared respond to Mr. Court's question, when it became apparent that he didn't know the answer (which was surprising in and of itself, since I knew for a fact that Jared excelled at this subject), made me instinctively reach for my pencil, flip my notebook to a blank page and write the answer at the top. Sliding the notebook towards his side of the table so it would catch his eye, I felt more than saw him glance down and take in the answer. I didn't have time to be nervous about my actions; I just wanted to help.

It was only when I heard Jared's clear voice ring across the classroom, saying "Geronimo," that I remembered my resolution to get over him. I berated myself but, with a start, realized that this was the first initiative I'd ever taken towards him. That didn't sound like letting go of him to me, but… It also didn't sound quite so pathetic. I smiled.

Mr. Court, satisfied with Jared's answer, turned away before getting distracted by a knock at the door. Taking advantage of his occupation, my classmates started murmuring amongst themselves. I settled for letting my thoughts wander, before I heard two words addressed to me by someone who has never spoken to me before.

"Thank you." Jared's low, sweetly rough voice said. I stifled a gasp and looked up at him, my eyes catching his for what seemed like an endless moment. Looking into his honey-brown eyes gave my heart an excited jolt, and, although I knew I'd regret it later when I replayed the scene a thousand times in my head, I let myself bask in the warmth of his gaze.

Jared's friendly expression morphed when his eyes caught mine; his jaw dropped, his eyes widened, and his face expressed so many different emotions at such a speed that I found it difficult to settle on one. Shock, realization, recognition, warmth and… adoration? What?

I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts. I didn't want my own desires to falsely add on to this moment I had with him. Maybe this was my reward for finally deciding to get over Jared Cameron, and if so, I was going to enjoy every moment of it. But as I tried to only see reality, I realized that the look of awe on his face had not disappeared. What the… Okay, I was officially confused. Probably crazy, too.

_Answer him. NOW!_ my mind commanded.

"You're welcome." Instead of the nervous stutter I had expected to come out of my mouth, my voice was clear and steady. This surprised me, but as I continued to look into Jared's eyes, I realized I felt strong.

If possible, his gaze grew warmer, which promptly caused me to blush. I internally groaned; so much for strength. Dropping my gaze and turning back to my notebook, which I had pulled back to my side of the table, I picked up my pen to doodle, thinking it was the end of our very brief but very memorable conversation, only to drop my pen in shock when I heard his voice again.

"I'm Jared."

I turned back to look at him, slowly. He was grinning at me widely, his smile sincere. Shock filtered through my system that he was talking to me, followed by disgruntlement as I registered that he hadn't noticed me enough before to realize that I already knew his name. Which probably meant he also didn't know my name. That put a damper to my elation.

"I know," I replied dryly. "I'm– "

"Kimberly," he interrupted, his grin growing wider. "I know."

Stunned that he knew my name (but also vindicated, because come _on_, this was a small school), I just nodded my head then mumbled, "Kim," my gaze darting away for a second before resettling on his face.

His smile faltered a little, as if he was berating himself for not knowing that I usually went by my shortened name, before it resumed its mega-watt state.

"Kim," he repeated, testing the syllable on his tongue. "I like it."

I felt a blush creeping in, his attention making me nervous but also giving my stomach an excited flutter. My mind turned to mush, but the small, tiny sliver of logic at the back of my head fumed and grumbled, _This is __**so**__ not helping me get over him._

"Um," I said, "Thanks?"

He laughed, a rich, deep sound that made my toes curl in pleasure. Wow. Just wow. Jared's laugh could warm even the coldest hearts. I couldn't help but grin, to which his sharp eyes took note of as soon as the smile passed my lips. His eyes glazed over and his mouth dropped slightly open. He looked dazed.

From the corner of my eye, I saw his hand lift from his lap and reach towards me. With stunned silence, I wondered what he would do and if–

The ringing of the bell jolted the both of us out of this moment. I watched him as he looked around, seemingly confused, as if he had forgotten that we were in class.

Turning away, I gathered my things and stood. I contemplated mumbling a goodbye but decided against it. Whatever spell Jared was under when he spoke to me, whatever had induced this moment that I knew I would cherish and keep close to my heart forever, I didn't want to ruin it. So I only spared a glance at him before I walked out of class, navigating my way through the crowd. And maybe it was my overactive imagination, but I could swear I felt a hot pair of eyes follow me the entire way.

* * *

><p><em>Jared <em>

I had never experienced as much joy as I had when I saw Kim's smile. Following that, I had never, in my life, believed that such a pain was possible as the pain that seared through me when she walked away from me. It felt _wrong_; it felt absolutely agonizing.

I wanted to stop her, but I was still in a daze from imprinting on her. I followed her with my eyes the entire way and, when I could no longer see her, my eyes remained on the spot I had seen her last.

Perfection. She was perfection. And she was mine. But more than that, I was hers.

* * *

><p>By the time lunch rolled around, the impatience that had been eating me up since Kim left my line of vision was nearly unbearable. Logically thinking, it seemed ridiculous that I was so attached to a girl I'd only spoken to today. But it also made perfect sense to me to <em>need<em> to see her, to make sure she was safe and happy and content. Speaking of which, I could not believe that this angel has been sitting next to me for the past school year and I had not noticed how perfect she was. Thinking of all the time I wasted, all the moments I had let pass by unnoticed, made my fists clench and my entire body tremble in anger. I had to force myself to calm down so I wouldn't phase. It was no surprise that simply conjuring up an image of Kim in my mind was enough to calm me down.

As I sat down at our usual table, I barely greeted Paul, Jacob, Quil or Embry; I was too busy scanning the cafeteria for Kim. I frowned when I saw no sign of her, but then diligently watched the cafeteria's double doors, awaiting her appearance.

"Dude, what are you looking at?" Paul's voice, muffled by the food he was stuffing in his mouth, registered in my mind, but I didn't turn my head to answer him.

"I'm waiting for her." To me, the identity of "her" was the most obvious answer ever.

"Who?" Embry asked.

I opened my mouth to answer him, but a sigh of happiness came out instead as I saw Kimberly enter the cafeteria, a brown paper bag in hand.

"_Her_." I repeated, mesmerized as I watched her cross the cafeteria and sit at a table not too far away from me. She greeted her friends and took out a fruit from the bag.

"Wait, who–" Quil broke off at Jacob's sharp intake of breath. Turning to see what the matter was, though it killed me to take my eyes off of Kim, I saw Jacob staring at me with an incredulous expression.

"Jared, did you _imprint_?" He asked, shock lacing his voice.

I grinned goofily. "Yeah," I replied, happiness evident in my voice.

There was a beat of silence at the table, before all of them burst out with different reactions.

Paul shouted a "Holy _shit_", Quil snickered and gave me a thumbs luck with a sly "Good luck with that", Embry guffawed and Jacob slapped my back with a grin, saying "Congrats man."

"Wait, so you imprinted on Kim Allen?" Embry asked.

"Yup," I said, turning back to watch her. "Isn't she perfect?"

Before they could answer in the affirmative – and it had to be in the affirmative, because of course Kim was perfect – Seth ambled up to the table and dropped down.

"Guess what, Seth?" Embry asked with a sly grin.

"What?"

"Jared imprinted."

Seth straightened and looked at me, a large grin on his face. "Really man? That's awesome. Who'd you imprint on?"

"Kim Allen," supplied Quil.

Paul laughed, "Our boy here no longer belongs to himself."

I turned to him with a grin, "Happily so."

Paul made a mock-disgusted face, but I could tell her was happy for me. Underneath his resentment of imprinting, we all knew that he wanted to find love but was afraid he wasn't worthy of it. Of course none of us would point that out, but he knew we knew. He heard it in our thoughts, just like we heard it in his.

Suddenly, I couldn't stay away from her any longer. I had the intense urge to just go talk to her. I got up, planning to go over there, when Jacob's hand on my arm stopped me. I growled down at him.

"Whoa, easy Jared," he said, palms held up towards me in a pacifying gesture. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go talk to her." Wasn't that obvious?

"You don't wanna come on too strong, man," Seth said, munching on his pizza.

"What's too strong about me going over there to talk to her?" I demanded, irritated.

An uncomfortable silence fell on the table, enough to make me plop back down.

"What?" I asked.

"Well…" Jacob said slowly. "You probably haven't talked to her before, right?"

My face colored in shame. "I talked to her this morning in class," I muttered, though I knew it was a poor defense.

"Right," continued Embry, "But still, you don't want to creep her out. You have to ease her into this. And uh, Kim might just get a little spooked out that one of the most popular guys in school is suddenly talking to her out of the blue."

"She might get the wrong idea," Jacob added quietly.

I saw red. The mere suggestion that I had less than honorable intentions towards her caused severe tremors to run through my body. I watched as the guys' eyes widened, before Paul pushed himself off the table and grabbed my arm. I tried to wrench it away from him, but was overpowered when Quil grabbed my other arm. They began to drag me away from the cafeteria. Just before we exited the doors, I turned around to look at Kim. I had to. Leaving her there was pure hell but I knew I was close to losing control, and I didn't want her anywhere near me when that happened. My eyes clashed with hers as I registered her expression, which was filled with surprise and apprehension.

Paul and Quil continued dragging my shaking body out of school and into the nearby forest, where I couldn't hold it in anymore. Barely able to jump out of my clothes and shoes, I exploded into my wolf form, the anger and aggression coursing through me. And with them, an intense sadness lingered. My mournful howl pierced the air.

* * *

><p><em>Kim<em>

The wolf howl I heard during lunch stayed with me for the rest of the day. Something about it just plucked at my heartstrings. It just seemed so _sad_. It resonated in my head, its agonized timbre making me wonder what the poor animal had gone through.

At the end of the day, after getting what I needed from my locker, I breathed a sigh of relief when I exited the school's main doors. Today was weird, what with Jared talking to me, then getting dragged out of the cafeteria by his friends (and I had no idea whatsoever what that was all about). My resolution to stop thinking of him wasn't really working out the way I'd imagined. He just _consumed_ my thoughts.

I walked across the parking lot, breathing in the crisp air, when I heard someone shout behind me "Wait!"

I stiffened, recognizing it as Jared's voice, but then continued walking without looking back. Spotting Jacob Black and Embry Call near the former's car, I assumed he was calling out to them, telling them to wait for him. Maybe he needed a ride back home? I wonder what happened to his car…

I caught Jacob and Embry's eyes then looked quickly away when I realized they were looking at me too.

"Wait!" I heard Jared shout again. I carried on walking, but froze when I felt a hot hand grab my elbow and Jared's voice saying, "_Kim_, wait."

I turned slowly around, my eyes wide. I feasted on his magnificent body, his breathtaking face, and internally gave a little sigh. He was just so beautiful. I knew that wasn't a conventional description of a man, but Jared was definitely worthy of the adjective.

"Jared?" I asked hesitantly.

He grinned at me, and I lowered my eyes, feeling unbearably shy. I noticed a path of dirt on the lower left side of his t-shirt. I itched to brush it away, but resisted the urge. I could only imagine what he might think if I did that then decided to keep my hand on his abs because they, I'm sure, would feel amazing.

"Would you, uh," Jared looked sheepish and slightly nervous, "Would you like a ride home?"

I was stunned. Jared Cameron, _the_ Jared Cameron, was offering to give me a ride home?

"Why?" I blurted out, since the question was the only thought running through my confused brain.

"Why?" Jared repeated. "Well, 'cuz, uh, I noticed that you're gonna walk home, and it's probably cold for you right? And it's gonna rain, so yeah, I thought I'd give you a ride." His voice was unsure but hopeful.

Suspicion filled me. What was this about? I looked behind him and saw Paul Lahote lounging against Jared's car, watching us. Turning slightly around, I noticed Jacob and Embry still looking at me, seemingly watching the exchange between Jared and me. My stomach dropped and churned.

"No, thank you," I said quietly.

I turned around to leave but came to an abrupt halt when he appeared in front of me again.

"Wait!" he cried. "Just uh…" he scratched the back of his head. "You're sure? Because I don't mind, really."

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I found humor in the situation. For once, I wasn't the one chasing Jared (even if the chasing only technically happened in my daydreams). And he was not behaving as I expected, all smooth-charmer and suave. Instead Jared appeared to be nervous and slightly panicked. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed his hands trembling.

"I'm sure," I said firmly. As much as I wanted to accept his offer, something inside me just wouldn't let me do it.

Disappointment clouded his eyes and his shoulders slumped. "Okay, but I'll, uh, I'll talk to you tomorrow right?"

I'm sure he saw the surprise flit across my face, before I gave him a small smile and muttered, "sure". He was probably just being polite, trying to end the odd conversation on a good note. I couldn't fathom why he'd ever talk to me tomorrow. Today was an aberration, a weird cosmic imbalance that would sort itself out by the next sunrise.

Giving him a small wave, I mumbled a goodbye and walked around him, beginning my journey home. After a minute, I turned around, where I knew the school's parking lot would still be in view. I saw Jared still standing there, where I had left him, with Paul beside him, his hand on Jared's shoulder in a seemingly comforting gesture. Ignoring the ache in my chest, I turned back around and continued walking.

Part of me regretted rejecting Jared's offer of a ride. That part of me was fuming, stunned that I'd turn down an offer of spending time with my long-standing crush. But a larger, firmer part of me agreed with my decision. Because I had this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach, this niggling suspicion, that this was all some sort of bet, or dare, or a game. And if that were true, if that was what he was doing to me, I wouldn't be able to take it. My heart wouldn't be able to bear that kind of pain. Maybe I won't die, but I know, I _know_, I would never be able to love again.

And that was the first night in a long while that, when I laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes, I didn't dream of Jared Cameron.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't forget to leave reviews my lovely readers :D<strong>


	6. Chapter Five: Reversed Roles

**AN: Okay okay don't kill me. I know it's been way too long since I last updated, but I have good reasons! First there was a case of writer's block, then I got busy with stuff, and then when I finished the chapter, I wasn't sure if I rushed the events or not. You guys be the judges of that and let me know xx**

**Warning: There is some swearing in this chapter and there probably will be in other chapters as well.**

**A shout-out to all who followed/favorited or commented on Misguided Perceptions: You guys sure know how to make a girl smile ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters and events. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. And I say that with a heavy heart as I stare at the beautiful werewolves. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Reversed Roles<strong>

_Jared_

I followed her home. I couldn't help it. Her rejection did nothing to affect how much I loved her. But I won't deny how much it hurt. When I realized that she'd rather walk home in the drizzling rain rather than accept a ride from me, a sharp, insistent pain invaded my body, and instead of lessening, it only increased when I watched her walk away from me.

But I couldn't bear to let her walk home alone. My imagination went wild, vividly picturing everything bad that could happen to her along the way. Slipping on the wet ground and breaking her neck, getting pneumonia from the cold, running into a wild animal, or, for God's sake, a stray _vampire. _These horrible thoughts made me tremble so bad, I barely had time to run into the woods near school before I exploded into my wolf form. Leaving my shredded clothes behind, I let out a low growl and started in the direction she had started towards. I kept hidden between the trees, but I never let her out of my sight. And as I watched her gracefully walk home, I only fell in love with her more.

* * *

><p>I kept an eye on Kim all night. I hid in between the trees of the forest bordering her house. I couldn't take my gaze off of the window that protected her room. With my excellent eyesight, I could clearly see her sleeping face through the tiny slit in her drapes. That small glimpse was my anchor.<p>

I remained in my wolf form all night; sleep wasn't even a temptation. Only she was, with her flowing chestnut hair spread across her pillow and her full lips parted in relaxation. I spent those hours memorizing her face, the cute upturn of her small nose, the long lashes resting on her cheeks. While looking at her gave me peace, my mind's wandering brought an aching anxiousness. Because she was my imprint, I was allowed to tell her about all this, about me being a werewolf – or shape-shifter, to be more precise. I was allowed to tell her that the legends were real, that she was my soul-mate and I was hers. But did I want to?

Fear gripped me at the thought that she might be disgusted by what I tell her. If she rejects me, if she walks away… That would cripple me. I would be a shell of a man without Kimberly Allen. I would be nothing at all.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, I watched Kim whenever I got the chance. Well, watched was putting it nicely. I stalked her. During school hours, I'd watch her during that one amazing hour of class we shared together, then I'd watch her across the cafeteria during lunch. After school, I followed her home in my wolf form, always hiding in the woods. And after my patrol shift ended, I'd camp in the forest bordering her house, as close to the edge as I dared go, and watched her window throughout the night. I didn't sleep much, but, when I did, my dreams were of her.<p>

One time, the ache to see her, to know that she was safe, was particularly bad that Sam had to let me off my shift early just so I could jog over to her house and catch a glimpse of Kim. To my utter delight and comfort, she was in the front yard, with a blanket spread out and a book in hand; she was reading by the glow of a flashlight, and her illuminated face and the soft expression on it released a tight knot of tension in my chest.

I couldn't stay away from her but… I couldn't approach her either. Not when she barely spared me a glance during class, not when she only mumbled reluctant replies to me greetings, not when… Not when it felt like she hated me.

* * *

><p>By the middle of the second week of this routine, the pack had had enough. My elation at seeing Kim was always marred by my pain of not being able to properly enjoy her company, and my thoughts were always consumed with such worries. The pack heard everything and, more than their annoyance, I felt their pain for me.<p>

"C'mon, you _have_ to talk to her." Jacob urged, leaning back against his locker.

"I wouldn't know what to say," I replied, resigned.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Go up to her and say hi. Ask her to join us for lunch or something. Or tell her you need some help with homework–"

"Definitely don't go with the homework route," interrupted Quil. "That just sends a bad message."

Seth nodded, agreeing while munching on a mouthful of chips he had magically pulled out of his bag. "You could ask her to hang out. Maybe at the beach?"

Embry shook his head. "Nah, it's probably too early for a date. Start with something simple."

They guys continued throwing suggestions at me. My head spun with all the directions they were taking me in, but one thing was clear to me. I was going to talk to Kim today. And nothing was going to stop me from getting through to her or finding out why she was avoiding me.

* * *

><p><em>Kim<em>

He watched me. He watched me an awful lot. I could feel his eyes on me during class and sometimes, when I'd glance across the cafeteria during lunch, my eyes would clash with his. I always look away. Even if catching him staring at me gave me butterflies, my apprehension put a damper to that.

Sometimes I'd look over my shoulder as I walked in the school's corridors and saw him there behind me, some distance away. I wouldn't say he was following me but… He always seemed to just be _there_.

It was funny how our roles seemed to have reversed overnight. Before, I was the obsessed, love-struck stalker who greedily hounded every moment she could get with him, just to see him and hear his voice. And now, he seemed to be the obsessed stalker; however, it wasn't _me_ he was obsessed with, but rather fulfilling whatever bet or dare he was on.

That thought didn't settle well with me, though. Jared had never come across as the type of guy who would hurt a girl like that. And his group of friends were good guys. Sometimes intimidating, sure, especially Paul Lahote, but they were nice, loud guys overall. I couldn't picture them daring him to get to me or whatever just for laughs.

But still, if that wasn't the reason for Jared's sudden interest in me, then what was?

* * *

><p>When I got to history class, I couldn't stop the somersault my stomach performed or pretend to ignore the increase in my heartbeat when I saw Jared, already seated at the table we shared. My eyes caught his and he gave me a breathtaking smile – literally, the breath caught in my throat.<p>

Breaking eye contact, I walked over to the table, thoughts whirling in my head. I had tried to get over him, I really did, but he was making it so _hard_. He kept staring at me whenever we were in the same room together, he always greeted me when before he had barely ever said a word to me, and he smiled at me like I was the sun and he was a flower who thrived on me. It was disconcerting, because I just didn't understand this entire situation. And right now, it made me _mad_.

How dare he confuse me like this right when I decided I had waited long enough for him? Ugh!

But even through my anger, even through my confusion and suspicions, the attention he was giving me, the feelings in his eyes, made a delicious warmth spread through my body. It was an addictive feeling.

"Hey Kim," he greeted me – like he had been doing for the past two weeks – when I lowered myself to my seat.

I was going to give him my usual mumbled greeting that was purposely meant to dissuade him from further talking to me, when my curiosity got the better of me; I decided to see what this was all about and hopefully end this madness once and for all. I had to end it; even if it made me feel good, it was messing with my head too much.

I turned to him. "Hello Jared. How are you this morning?"

Surprise flitted across his face, genuine surprise, before a magnificent smile morphed his face. It was so beautiful that my mind momentarily went blank.

"I'm excellent. How are you?

Shaking my head to relieve myself from the daze, I was stunned at the sincerity in his voice, as if how I was really _mattered_ to him.

Taking a deep breath and hoping I wasn't making a fool of myself, I answered him honestly. "I'm not doing so well, actually."

The worry that settled on his face was fierce and took me aback. I hadn't expected him to care this much.

His hand reached for me as the worry clouded his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked anxiously. "Are you hurt? Are you sick? Do you need the nurse?" He was halfway out of his seat before I instinctively reached out a hand to his arm to stop him.

We both froze. Me because his arm was so warm and it sent pleasant tingles through my entire body, and him because… Well, I actually didn't know why he froze.

Jared sat back down on his seat as if he were running on autopilot. His eyes never left mine as I slowly retrieved my hand from his arm. He grimaced, as if he didn't want me to, then asked again, "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath and steeled myself for what was to come. I was probably about to make an utter fool of myself in front of my long-standing crush. In class. With witnesses. Damn, maybe I should have planned this better. But I wasn't going to back down now. And, considering that Mr. Court seemed to be a no-show and the students around me were taking the opportunity to talk and gossip and generally be loud, I thought it might be okay to go ahead.

"What do you want from me, Jared?"

His eyes widened and the breath left his body. He seemed to struggle with something for a moment, before he gave me a smile and said, "I'd like to get to know you better."

I was stunned. Of all the answers I had expected, that wasn't one of them. And more than that, I found it hard to believe that he could have faked the fervent sincerity I could hear behind his voice.

"Why?" I asked, needing to know, needing to make sure this was real. Because there was hope blooming in my chest that I couldn't seem to quash down.

His eyes warmed. "Because you seem like someone worth knowing."

The compliment registered a split-second before the anger came back. _I was worth knowing?_ So why the hell didn't he ever talk to me before? Why the hell did he sit by me for the past year and ignore me?

"Are you kidding me?"

Pain seemed to cloud his eyes, but I decided I was just imagining it. "No. Kim, I _do_ want to get to know you better. I'd like us to be… friends."

"Friends?" I asked dubiously.

Panic settled on his face. "Well, more than friends, but uh, that can come in time. Because I lo–" he cut himself short, took a deep breath, and continued. "I really like you. Really really like you. I just want a chance."

Oh my God. Oh my God. _Oh my God_. This was not happening. Jared Cameron did _not_ just tell me he liked me. No way. These things just didn't happen in real life, especially not to quiet girls like me. I took a deep breath to prevent myself from hyperventilating or, God forbid, _squeal_ in happiness.

I wanted to believe him. I desperately wanted to. But my old suspicions surfaced and I had to make sure. "Is this some sort of bet? Or dare?" I asked, appalled.

Jared jerked back as if I struck him. The surprised expression left his face only to be replaced by one of outrage. "_A bet?_ No! No fucking way." He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "This is real, Kim." He said grimly.

I was surprised by his vehemence but I couldn't deny that what he said sounded earnest.

"I… I…"

"What?" Jared asked eagerly.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I can't."

While our classmates loud voices dwindled down after Mr. Court entered the room with an apology for his tardiness, which I vaguely heard, silence settled between Jared and me. And it wasn't broken during the rest of that class hour.

* * *

><p>He ambushed me after school. That's the only way I could describe it. One minute I was walking alone, contemplating what had happened that day, and the next, <em>bam<em>, he pops up with a smile and says a casual "hey".

I looked up at him. There was a tightness to his eyes that I had never seen before, as if he was trying to ward off a pain he was feeling. But he still smiled at me, yet it was a small, wary smile.

"Jared?" I asked, confused as to why he would seek me out. I thought our history conversation was the end of it all. I felt a pang of regret at that, but… I had done the right thing. Right?

"I think you should change your mind." He said firmly.

"Change my mind? About what?"

"Us," he said, a smile breaking over his face.

God, did I want to say yes. I wanted to tell him that I did change my mind and that I really liked him too and I would _love_ to get to know him better. I was sure that this wasn't a dare, but I was still afraid of getting my heart broken. And it would break. Because how could a girl like me ever hold onto a guy like him?

"Go away Jared," I told him, walking away from him and trying to ignore the heat I felt come off of him as he followed at my heels.

"Come on," he said, a hint of anger and despair in his voice, "You're not even gonna give me a chance?" He asked, frustrated.

That made me stop in my tracks. I whipped around, a humorless laugh escaping me. I met his eyes with my cold ones and asked, "Why should I? You never gave me one." And I realized that really bothered me. That he thought he could just say he liked me and I'd jump at the chance to be with him.

He stiffened; I could see that I had struck a nerve. Satisfied that he would stop his pursuit, both literally and figuratively, I turned back around to continue walking when an overly warm hand at my elbow halted me in my tracks. I froze but looked resolutely ahead, refusing to turn. When he realized I wouldn't turn back to face him, he walked around me to face me instead.

I looked up at his face and instinctively took a step back at what I saw. Rage. Pure, unadulterated rage. His eyes, usually so warm, were filled with a fury that was alien on his face.

"So _what_, Kim?" He asked, the fury lacing his voice making me tremble. "So _what_? Yes, for God's sake, I admit it that I was an idiot. You've been right in front of my face and I didn't see you. God, when I think of all the years I wasted…" His body shook and his limbs trembled. I recognized it as the thing that happened whenever he was angry or emotional. The gentle grasp on my elbow was at odds with the rage I could still see – rage directed at himself as well as at me – as if he couldn't bear to hurt me even when he was consumed by anger.

He continued, "But I needed that time, Kim. I needed to grow and change and become the man who is worthy of you. Or," he went on in a quieter voice, his face softening and some of the anger leaving his eyes, "a man who will do whatever it takes, be whatever you need, to just come close to being worthy of you."

I didn't understand this. How had he changed? And why did he seem to be unable to let go of me? What was the driving force behind all this? And, oh God, why did he feel so strongly about me?

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. I was overcome with emotions I didn't even try to comprehend. I wanted to believe him, I did… But I couldn't help thinking that _I _wasn't worthy of_ him_.

But I wanted to be. God, I wanted to be. And if he was offering to give me everything I had wished for on shooting stars and birthday cakes and stray eyelashes, then God dammit I was going to take it.

* * *

><p><em>Jared<em>

Her face softened and I felt hope pierce at my heart. Maybe she would give me a chance to prove how much I loved her. I could see the range of emotions flitting across her features, as if she was enduring an internal battle. Finally, her face smoothed and I saw peace settle over it. I had never seen a more wonderful sight.

"Okay," she said softly, and that one word sent my heart soaring.

"Okay?" I asked, needing reassurance.

"Yes. Okay." She repeated.

Sighing in relief, I dropped my hand from her elbow and, not being able to help myself, pressed my forehead against hers. I needed the contact, needed it more than my next breath. She was my anchor, and, as she allowed me this moment with her, I could feel myself calming down, the rage that had consumed me ebbing away and leaving love, only love for this beautiful woman who was a gift I didn't deserve but was determined to earn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woohoo, lots of JaredKim interactions in this chapter. Like I said above, I wasn't sure if I was moving the story too fast or not. I had this last scene written up ages ago and I was dying to use it. It fits in the chapter and I like how it flows, but still, is the story moving too fast?**

**Food feeds my body but comments feed my soul ;)**


End file.
